The Spirit of Christmas
by x0I'mSoHollywood0x
Summary: Oneshot. “Butwhat do you mean there ain’t no Santa Claus?” Mush looked like a sad puppy in the rain....


**The Spirit if Christmas**

_A short story by Hollywood and Note_

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I asked for it for Christmas, Newsies still doesn't belong to me :**

"But-what do you mean there ain't no Santa Claus?" Mush looked like a sad puppy in the rain.

Blink looked at him in disbelief. "Sorry, Mush. I didn't know you still believed all that kid stuff."

"I thought for sure Scrooge-I mean Spot, would have told you by now!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, he didn't and it isn't stupid kid stuff!" Mush looked to be near tears.

Race quickly came to the rescue. "I'll bet Les still believes in Santa! See, it ain't that bad."

Mush brightened for a minute and then looked down. Les was ten. He was seventeen. But then, he looked triumphantly around at the other boys. "Then who is that guy in the red suit who comes round every Christmas?"

The boys shifted uncomfortably. Jack finally spoke up. "Uhhhhh….Mush that's the dog-catcher."

Mush's shoulders slumped. "Well, then what's the point of Christmas?" He turned and ran out of the lodging house.

The remaining boys looked at each other. Something had to be done.

"Wait-youse ain't serious, ain't you?" Spot looked like he wasn't sure whether to kill them or laugh hysterically.

"Well, Spot, youse the only one shrimpy-" Blink kicked Jack swiftly. "I mean-thin enough to fit." Jack finished lamely, with a characteristic grin.

"No way! I ain't doin' this, there's no way you could convince me!" Spot glared threateningly at them. "You know what I think 'bout Christmas."

Race grinned. "You mean you're finally ready to pay me back all that money youse lost at pokah this year?"

"Uhhh…almost?" Spot looked around the room shiftily.

Blink laughed. "So you do this for us, and you never gots to pay the money back."

"And if I doesn't?"

"We'll tell everybody 'bout youse crush on Medda!" Jack grinned victoriously.

Spot slammed his cane into the floor.

Blink asked, "Does that mean yes?"

"I hate youse all!"

Race smirked. "Oh yeah, that means yes."

The three Manhattan newsies made their way to the door. Jack paused and grinned viciously. "Merry Christmas, Spot." Jack quickly shut the door, just as Spot's cane slammed against it, and they heard some words that didn't fit with the Christmas season.

Blink poked Mush's shoulder. "Come on, pal, we'se havin' a party!"

Mush pulled away and glared. "For what? The holiday of lies?"

Blink's reply was cut off by a thump coming from downstairs. "What was that?"

Jack smirked quickly at Race, and then said, "It must them Harlem boys, trying to crash our party! Let's soak 'em for Santa!"

All the boys, including Mush, who was choosing to ignore the last comment, ran down the stairs.

The boys in front of the mob stopped quickly, facing the enormous fireplace in the back room. They were expecting the Harlem newsies, not…

"What're youse looking at? Never seen _Santa _before?"

Nothing was said to the angry looking fellow with the white beard and red suit covered in soot. Jack began quietly humming one of Medda's more popular songs.

Santa's demeanor immediately changed. "Ho ho ho, Newsies! I just stopped by for a little visit!"

Mush pushed his way to the front. "I heard that youse didn't exist!" He looked back at his three friends' innocent faces accusingly.

"Don't exist? Well, I'm sitting right here in front of youse. In the fireplace. Covered in soot." Santa gave an sigh.

Jack started humming again.

Santa looked panicked. "I mean- what other proof could youse want, m'boy?"

Mush looked excited. "Can I see you'se flyin' reindeer? Did you bring Rudolph?" He looked around, trying to determine if they were hiding somewhere in the room.

"Ummm…actually, Mush, I walked here. But now I gots to go. You now, I haven't hit the rich part of town yet! Gots to deliver presents!" Santa looked dubiously up at the chimney, and decided it was probably better to walk out the front door.

Mush looked curiously at Santa as he left. "He was kinda skinny, wasn't he? And I didn't know Santa had a cane! And his voice was pretty high for an old guy."

Jack, Blink, and Race exchanged alarmed glances. But then, Mush just shrugged and skipped away, singing a Christmas carol at the top of his lungs.

The three boys's worried looks relaxed into happy smiles. It looked like it was going to be a great Christmas after all. They looked at each other and dashed after Mush, joining in his song.

**AN: Well, thats it! Have a good holiday everyone!**


End file.
